


How to Get Some During the Apocalypse

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Actually they give eachother a mouth, Angst and Humor, Daryl and Rick give eachother a hand, M/M, POV Rick, Rick needs more than his right hand, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is really getting sick of the apocalypse.  Dead trying to eat you, no pizza delivery and it's really hard to get laid.  Operation "Get Some" is now in effect and Daryl is the main part of Rick's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Some During the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd Monday Drabbles!

There are a lot of shitty things about the apocalypse. Obviously. Like the dead walking and eating us. Let's face it, that's probably number one.

Food. It's not as good as it used to be and it's not as easily available. Before, if I wanted pizza, I dialed a phone number (oh, also- no more phones) and I got a fucking pizza. Now if I want pizza, I gotta eat an expired can of spaghettio's and use my imagination. 

Filet minion? Chicken cordon bleu? Forget it. It's squirrel for lunch and squirrel for dinner and maybe some rabbit or deer if it's a real special occasion.

The other thing that really sucks about the apocalypse is getting off or, more to the point, not getting off. It's really incredibly hard to get any action other than taking care of things yourself. We all smell. The women are always self conscious about unshaven legs and unbrushed teeth and shit like that. Plus it's not easy to flirt or try to get something started when you keep getting interrupted by hungry corpses.

Tried to get something going with Michonne once. All I got was a blank stare and a "What the hell are you doing? How can you think about sex right now?" Ummm... We just killed a dozen walkers in close quarters and lived to tell about it. How can you NOT be thinking about sex right now?

Needless to say Rick, Jr. only had my right hand that night to ease his hurt feelings.

That's when I decided to go about things differently. I'm not saying I was already sexually attracted to Daryl. I'm just saying, my dick is hard, like, constantly anymore and Daryl is usually always ten steps away from me at any given moment.

The apocalypse is weird and you change and suddenly the women here weren't doing it for me anymore. Not even in my imagination. The work to woo someone was just going to be too time intensive. So I admit, I did start letting my eyes drift over Daryl's body when he'd walk by my cell after a shower. Towel wrapped low on his waist and his wet mop of stringy hair still dripping water. 

In an apocalypse if you are laying naked somewhere at your most vulnerable, you want your sex partner to be able to jump up and start knifing skulls without missing a beat. So that's why I started thinking Daryl would be perfect. Plus, he's a dude, right? He's gotta be thinking about it as much as I am. 

Thought for a while he might have been getting some action from Carol, but when I joked to her about it she just said, and I quote, "eww." Apparently they just had a strong friendship. 

So before in knew it, I was in deep. Cause watching his body and trying to figure out just how exactly this should go down, turned into me getting goddamn butterflies when he'd pat me on the back before a run. Or when he'd look me right in the eyes, hanging on my every word with those fucking blues the color of the sky before an evening storm and just as fascinating and mysterious.

So when it's late evening and we hear the familiar sound of Maggie and Glenn getting what we ain't getting, I see Daryl jump up and head outside to "pee" with a bulging hard-on. So I follow him out.

"Gotta piss, what do you want, Rick?" He said a little frustrated. 

"You can't pee with it like that," I said and pointed.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm going to Jack off. Go away." And he walked around to the side of the building. 

I followed. 

"Rick. Pissing together is one thing. Showering together is one thing, sleeping close over the winter... I did it, man. But are we that close that we are actually gonna stand here under the moonlight and Jack off together?"

"Had kind of another idea. Thought we could run it up the flagpole, so to speak."

"Rick, I kinda got an emergency here." He said motioning to the bulge in his jeans which of course had given me a matching tent in my own pants

"Hear me out. You ain't getting any right?" He just looked at me with an arched brow. "And I ain't getting any. And frankly, both being men who think about it a lot and gotta, you know... Take care of it before we explode- we're putting a lot of excess stress on our wrists. On the right hands! We need these hands to shoot, man. Ain't no surgery for carpel tunnel with a vet and an apocalypse,". I paused and watched him lean back against the prison and cross his arms. "You got any idea where I'm going with this yet?" I asked him.

"If you're offering to blow me, I'm in. If you're asking me to blow you.... Well, fine, but I get mine first."

"Jesus Christ, Daryl. Thought I'd have to make a harder sell."

"Everything is already fucking hard. Come on."

We went into a little alcove around the side of the prison that surely no one would find us in. 

I'm actually wondering if I should. like, kiss the guy first or just dive in, then I figure he's already hard and me even thinking about kissing Daryl was really not part of the covert cock-sucking operation I'd just proposed.

Daryl started unbuckling, glancing at me like I was going to chicken out. "You ever done this before?"

"Had it done. I can figure it out,"  
I said kneeling down into the soft earth before him. 

We are a close family, as any family in an apocalypse has to be, so I've seen his junk before. Haven't stared at it or been eye-level, but the big reveal wasn't as odd as I thought. But now I'm kinda mesmerized for a sec, cause, as a guy, I'm a little embarrassed that I ain't near as big.

"If you ain't gonna suck it, Rick then get out of the splatter zone cause I can still just go at it myself."

I latched onto him and sucked at it, kinda like a calf on an udder. 

"Holy fuck," I hear Daryl mutter from above me. 

Then I start doing the things I know I liked, swirling my tongue, paying special attention to the tip, cupping his balls with my hand, taking it in as far as I could, keeping my lips tight as I moved my mouth up and down his girth. Wasn't bad. Best part was the noises that came out of Dixon. DAMN! The groans, the gasps, the litany of curse words.

Finally he grasps at my hair with both hands and starts moving a little on his own. I liked his hands in my hair. Kinda wanted them all kinds of other places too. Started getting excited for my turn.

"Jesus, Rick, you are really fucking good at that. Your mouth is so fucking warm. Fuck. Keep doing that with your tongue, man."

Bossy. Didn't see that coming.

Then he's yanking my hair back "gonna cum" he said and I thought it was very gentlemanly of him not to assume I'd want him coming in my mouth, but once I'm dedicated to something, I'm taking it all the way. 

So I make it clear that I'm staying on him and he cums with an incredibly sexy grunt, like porn-quality. And then just whispers "fuck, fuck, fuck" as he's trying to catch his breath.

I had a few seconds of 'spit or swallow' conflict going on in my head but when he looked at me, I wanted him to see what a good partner I would be in this arrangement so I swallowed very deliberately.

"Fuck, Rick. You sure you ain't done this before?"

I stood and started unbuckling while he pulled his pants back up.

"You're not gonna back out are ya? I asked."

His pants were zipped and he had a thumbnail in his mouth. "C'mon Rick, you know I like sticking things in my mouth." He said around his thumb. "Pretty sure I'm gonna be good at this."

I leaned up against the wall and thought if this is a thing we can keep doing, then I'm totally ok with pizza being extinct.

He knelt down with the same kind of intensity that he does when spots a buck and kneels to line up a shot.

Pants down around my ankles, I'm blushing, cause I'm hard as a rock, and I'm wondering if he's sizing me up. Sometimes he's like a fucking mind reader. He looked up and casually reports. "I'm definitely thicker but you got me on length and then he starts lapping at my cock like it's a melting popsicle. And once his mouth was completely sucking me in, I thought there's no damn way in hell this ain't gonna happen again. 

This is gonna happen every fucking day. This is the solution to all my problems.

"Daryl, that feels so fucking good." I couldn't help but look down and watch and he was kneeling there, mouth full of my cock with his eyes up watching me. Fuck that was hot. Why didn't I think to do that? He WAS good at this. Strong tongue and warm lips and hot mouth and those electric blue eyes holding my stare. I am NOT going to last long.

And I don't. "Off." I said as the orgasm crept up and started spilling over. But the competitive nature of two men in the apocalypse, kept him latched on too and I shot my load as he greedily sucked at it, swallowing while my softening cock was still in his mouth. 

His lips were sexy and swollen and he licked at them as he stood up.

"So, is this an exclusive cock-sucking arrangement or can we see other people?" He asked.

"Ain't into sharing." I said and he shrugged. 

"No one else fucking hot as you here anyway." And he walked back to the front doors.

Ok. I heard that right. Right? Wait- was that sarcasm? Sass? Snark? Does he really think I'm sexy? Is this what pre-apocalyptic teenage girls felt like every day in high school? Does he just like me...or does he LIKE like me?

So I've for a new strategy. It's part two of my sexual release mission. I call it Operation "convince him that kissing is an important part of the whole covert sex plan." I've got a lot of work ahead of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. P.s. Your comments will help me feel like I'm not wasting my life writing Rickyl every free moment I have. If you are reading and liking it, than it's not just an insane obsession, right? I'm just simply supplying the good people of the internet with a much needed product! Right?


End file.
